Gamer Extraordinaire
by RiptideCrew
Summary: You have seen Naruto and self inserts play the mage or some other form where they usually put Stat points into INT WIS Mainly, but what if Naruto took a different path from the rest and becomes one with the shadows? Tune in for me :), Pairing not decided yet
1. A New start?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Manhwa series-The Gamer-, nor do I own any of the other Animes/video games/books.**

 **I would like to point out that I've written Fanfictions in the past but they were poorly written. And I would like to say that I am in fact still a beginner writer(somewhat) and thought a novice I am, I had an amazing idea to do this. Sure the Naruto/Gamer experience is already done. But I would like to put my own twist on it. So yeah. ENJOY!**

 **Warning: RATED T maybe M later! AUNaruto later may have lemons in the future (keyword MAY), Swears. Be warned. GODLIKE Naruto**

 **Talking:** "Hello"

 **Thoughts: '** _Hello'_

 **Jutsu/Boxes: Greeting technique**

 **Deities/Summons: "Hello"**

 **Deities/Summons thoughts:** _ **'Hello'**_

* * *

"What a boring day." 12-year-old Naruto mumbled out. There was absolutely nothing he could do. He had already played his daily doses of pranks today on those stinky mean old geezers who outpriced him on his precious ramen, that and the barely visible pink uniforms he could somehow see the ANBU is wearing when they pass by, like a blackish pink blur. He snickered as he remembered sneaking into ANBU headquarters and spray painted the majority of the uniforms there with dull pink cotton spray he gotten from certain old men he had pranked.

"I'M SOOOOOO BORRRRREEEEED, Help me gods above! I WISH MY LIFE WASN'T SO BORING!" Well... You know what they say. 'Be careful what you wish for.' But you have to give Naruto some credit-When have you ever seen the word normal associate with Naruto?- what he considers normal is weird to others. But then again... he never grew up properly.

Suddenly, there was a blue box appearing out of nowhere in front of his face with no indicating on how it came into existence. "GAAAAAAHHHH, WHAT THE FUCK!" Naruto yelled out (remember no one really taught him proper etiquette). Naruto got up and ran behind his really worn out and a bit smelly couch to hide behind the bizarre thing that popped out of nowhere.

Naruto tentatively poked his head out of the side of the sofa to look at the slight glowing blue box. Not really sensing any danger _—_ Very high survival instincts _—_ he cautiously walked forward, as the box doesn't have any malevolence intent towards him, but there is no such thing as being too he stepped up to the box, he tilted his head in confusion as he saw.

* * *

 **Welcome to the game!**

 **Would you like to play?**

 **Yes? No?**

* * *

"Is this a joke?" Naruto said out loud. "Is this one of those Gen... Gen.. Gen-Jest... Bahh those mind thingies? Oh! GENJUTSU, AAAAH HA! That's the name." Naruto said triumphantly. "If it was a genjest-genJUTSU, shouldn't it harm me? Cause I heard about this illusion thingy hurts you."

* * *

 **Welcome to the game!**

 **Would you like to play?**

 **Yes? No?**

* * *

"Ahh, fuck it...If it's not harming me and I got a good feeling in my gut so, LET'S DO THIS! KWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" as Naruto yells dramatically pushing the button.

* * *

 **Hello! You are the first to play the wonderful 'Game of Naruto'**

 **As such, you get some wonderful expansion packs that others won't have!**

 **These expansion packs, you have to find out yourself.**

 **I seriously give my thanks to you for choosing my game.**

 **And please enjoy this as one of our valuable consumers!**

* * *

"..." Naruto stayed in silence to let everything sink in. He was really confused as he heard that genjutsus are suppose to harm the mind as they ravishly brain fuck you till death, "So... basically my life is a game?" Naruto questioned.

 **Yes, you have been chosen and you have agreed in playing our game! Do be careful, as there are some bugs that need to be fixed but we are sure you will not experience any of them... soon.**

"..." Naruto could not say anything at all, as he was tongue tied on why the gaming thingy answered back to his admittedly rhetorical question. After a few minutes of silence, he decided to ask a question that he was 70% sure it would answer. "Why did you pick me?"

* * *

 **Well. We heard your wish and decided to grant it! We don't want such a boy like yourself bored right? So! We decided to give you the power to make yourself stronger in many ways! If you want to have a career in being a shinobi, a cook, a tailor, and ect. You do not have to worry because you can be everything you want! We realized that you had extremely bad luck for 12 years and we are solely sorry for your upbringing and nothing we could do to help forget all those 12 years, so we decided to give you this power as a debt paid towards please enjoy this gift and a bit more and have fun 'Gamer', we are looking forward to meeting you in the future**

 **Choose to activate a known bloodline**

 **-D** **ō** **j** **utsu Bloodline**

 **-Elemental Bloodline**

 **-Body Bloodline**

* * *

Naruto was absolutely flabbergasted at this. To think that all his life, he has been subjected to many bad things, ranging from torture to education sabotage to assassinations. This act of kindness to actually give him a tool to help him survive is the best thing he could ask for.

Tears were forming at the corner of his eyes, but he refuses to let them out. He had promised himself that he would never cry again. Never to give satisfaction to those who hurt him to, but then again this isn't hurting him.

No… this isn't hurting him. This is a good thing. Maybe he should let loose on that, maybe crying for good things are ok. But only for good things. With that last thought, Naruto released the gates as he silently cried over a good thing that happened in his life. Tears streaming down his face as they softly plop onto the ground. Naruto had a big smile on his face as this event will be forever embedded in his mind.

 _ **XXX**_

Fūjin and his fellow gods and goddess looked on sadly at the boy they are currently viewing through a rainbow mist. They looked at each other and took an oath that this boy will have a happy ending. As the mist starts to disappear, Fūjin said to the mist, " **Thanks, Iris, we hope that we aren't troubling you with international views,"**

" **It's not a problem, My range of communication is longer than most expected, just know that I can't keep it up for long as this is basically the edge of my range,"** Iris explained.

" **That is fine, as long as we have visual of him from time to time, that is good enough."** The mist seemed to nod as it slowly vanishes till a sliver of it was left then it was all gone.

Fūjin sighed heavily as Lady Luck hugged him from behind, " **Do not worry my love, I will do whatever it takes for him to have the devil's luck in hand. But he still has to work for it as it is his character to work hard for everything."**

" **Yes yes, i know.. I'm just feel bad that such things exist in humans, I have half a mind to go down there and smite every single one of those vile villagers who can't tell from the container to the contained."**

 **XXX**

"Hmm, I suppose I will check out the bloodlines later, for now, I will check if this has a menu," as Naruto racked his brain from some video games that he had played before.

"So Menu?" he questioned. The world turned gray as a box with words popped up

* * *

 **Menu**

 _ **Resume**_

 _ **Status**_

 _ **Settings**_

 _ **Help**_

 _ **Save**_

 _ **Load**_

* * *

"Aah, Status!" Naruto just poked the status button as the menu disappeared, only to be replaced by a larger box.

* * *

 **Name: Naruto (?) Uzumaki**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level: 1(0%)**

 **Hp: 1000**

 **Cp: 2300**

 **STR: 3**

 **AGI:6**

 **DEX: 6**

 **END:8**

 **INT: 1**

 **WIS: 4**

 **LUK:?**

 **Points: 5**

 **Status: ?( + 2 END, 200 CP per level, +?% experience to {?} skill,+?% experience to {?} skill), ?(+ 2 AGI per level,+?% experience to {?} skill), ?(800 CP per level), Prankster(+10% experience gain to [Traps] and [Stealth], -5% to reputation gain), Eyesore(-15% reputation with girls)**

 _ **Naruto (?) Uzumaki, is an orphan with an abusive past. He is currently 12 years old and is in the Shinobi Academy. He is the (?), son of (?) and (?). He strives to be the best in everything. One day he would like to take the Fire shadow's hat and become the Hokage of the leaf village.**_

* * *

'Woah... I have some clue what some of these are. I'm guessing STR is Strength, AGI is Agility, DEX is Dexterity, END... no clue, INT is intellect but WIS... no clue either. I really wonder what those question marks in my status are,' Naruto thought about it for some time before his doorbell rang, startling him from his thoughts.

Naruto quirked up his eyebrow, wondering who that is because usually, no one comes over. He was a bit hesitant on opening the door because it could be a villager that would want to harm him. He cautiously took a few steps towards the door as he swiped the training kunai that was lying around. He took the kunai in one hand and placed it behind his back, using the other hand to open the door. The door swung open to reveal the...

 **Thanks**

 **Riptide Crew**


	2. Whoops! Misplacement! I done fucked up!

Temp Hiatus, There has been a mishap with chapter 2 and 3... I basically went over board and did both chapter ideas in one in which was over 24k words.. buuuut then the usb went missing... so it will be on temp Hiatus till i can find it and yeah... Ill just do another story idea i had with naruto n stuff.

Dooces

Riptide crew


End file.
